Rebirth
by Shadowluna3
Summary: Update: What happens when two sisters from New York discover strange happenings throughout the city? And secrets that were nothing more then myths and legends. This is a Elsanna fanfic and if you don't like the pairing, then leave. Rated M in later chapters. Don't forget to R&R, thank you.


Chapter 1 (updated)_  
_

_New York City, or as some people call it, the Big Apple. The city was a national landmark; a vast metropolis of many buildings, both small and tall. The city streets were bustling with crowds of people; it seems that there is never a day where there would be less people. The sound of New Yorkers screaming at one another, whether they be from a car or from the sidewalk, it was just a natural thing; very common in New York. It is the home of one of the Nation's greatest monument, the Statue of Liberty._

_But just as the there are many people on one side of the city, there is another side where it's the exact opposite. There are two types of sections in New York; one is upper Manhattan and the other is lower Manhattan._

_Upper Manhattan is where the most important rich people tend to be; whether it be for work or for entertainment, it is a paradise for the wealthy. But in lower Manhattan, however, it is the exact opposite. There is crime and gangs, fighting for territory; harassing any innocent bystanders caught in the middle. There are criminal acts almost all the time, cars being broken into, robberies, gang shootouts, etc. Not only is it riddled with criminal acts, but it is also where people who are poor have to leave; in which they are the most vulnerable._

_But that is not what makes New York City a great and dangerous place; it's part of it, but not all off it. There have been rumors and stories about strange happenings going on in the city. Many claim to have seen creatures, mystical creatures, in Upper and Lower Manhattan. Many claim to have seen strange lights in the sky, probably aliens, but many disclaimed it as being nothing more but planes or helicopters flying high in the sky. But that doesn't stop people from believing that there is something going on in the city._

_Now, it seems that as if there is more going on outside the city. Recently, there have been sightings of unusual events going on, that many people have seen, but refused to comment; fearing that they are being watched._

"ANNA, BREAKFAST!" The young redhead jumped when she heard her mother calling her.

"Coming mom." She closed her laptop and put on a white ragged shirt & shorts from yesterday before heading out the door.

It was 7:30am when Anna arrived at the table. The table was a rectangular shape with a silk table cloth; there were 8 chairs, one on each end, and three on each side. They are a soft brown with black cushions on the front side and on the bottom for sitting.

The table was set perfectly with four plates, each one had a cup, a fork and knife on each side of the plates, a picture of orange juice in the middle; the smell of toast filled the room. A stack of freshly made pancakes was placed near the center, next to the orange juice with a bottle of maple syrup. There was a hint of brewed coffee being made in the kitchen, along with the sound of sizzling bacon and eggs being cooked.

Anna sat on the left side, next to her father's seat. She waited patiently, twirling her fork.

"Morning sweetie." The young girl jumped, dropping her fork on the table, making a clang sound.

Anna looked and saw her mother behind her. "Oh hi mom." She smiled.

Her mother complied with a smile. She wore a loose shirt, gray cotton pants and a pair os slippers; obviously her morning clothing. She was holding a frying pan in one hand and holding a spatula with the other. She went to her daughter's side and gave her two sunny side up eggs.

The redhead smiled with glee; sunny side up eggs are her favorite. The brunette woman placed two more sunny side ups next to the empty plate beside Anna.

"Hey mom," The freckled girl said.

"Yes honey?" She said, looking at Anna.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's in the shower. He has important business he needs to attend later." The mother told her.

The young redhead's smile slowly faded. Her mother caught wind of it and reassured her.

"Don't worry Anna; he won't be leaving for two more days." She told her, giving her a kiss on the head before going to the kitchen.

Anna's face lit up, knowing that her father would still be here. But diminished slightly because after two days, he would have to leave again. She was in thought because her father won't be there to see her go off to college; but he would still be there to see her graduate high school though.

Her train of thought came to a stop when her mother called her.

"Anna, go wake your sister and tell her that breakfast is almost ready."

She smiled. "Alright mom." She told her as she got up and went to go wake Elsa

She left the dining room, passing the living room and went down the hallway, smiling the whole way. Anna always loved her sister. Ever since their parents joined the military when they were kids, Elsa was the only one there for her. Even though there were caretakers to take care of them, Anna trusted Elsa more than anyone else.

The hallway she was in had pictures of family portraits mounted on the wall. On the left wall, it had pictures of the family. Two of them featured Anna and Elsa's parents; one featured by themselves in their military uniforms while the next showed them before joining; Their parents stood side by side, Anna and Elsa stood in front of them; wearing fancy dresses. The rest of the wall was filled with photos of each of the family members, before and after joining the armed forces.

On the right wall, there were pictures of the family on vacation. One of them shows them on the Grand Canyon; Anna was five and Elsa was eight at the time. There were many photos of them during their trip. The next shows them during their trip to Disneyland in Florida. That was one of the best times in their lives. They had pictures of Mickey and his friends, Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid and many more. One of them shows little Anna crying when Mickey picked her up. The next shows her and Elsa wearing the mouse ears, standing next to each other with the entire princesses.

That made the young girl smile; she always wanted to become a princess. There were also photos of them during their trip, just having a good time as a family.

The next few portraits showed them during their trip to Los Angeles, but older now; Anna was twelve and Elsa was fifteen. They took the trip when their parents came back from combat, but it was only for two weeks. Even though it was only for a short time, they were gonna make the most of it. During their two week trip, they saw the Hollywood sign, Hollywood walk of fame, everything the famous district has to offer. Besides Hollywood, they went to Universal City Walk theme park, in and out of LA, Long Beach, San Pedro, Malibu, Venice and Malibu beach and Catalina Island. They just went all over the area for they knew that would be the last.

The last picture on the wall made Anna stop. It was a picture of twelve year old Anna and fifteen year old Elsa and their parents in uniform. It was the last picture they took before departing for the next five years. Anna remembers that emotional day.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, please don't go again." The young redhead cried as she hugged her father tight.

They were at the airport, many friends, families, and loved ones gathered to say goodbye to those going departing.

Anna's father, Lieutenant Henry Ice, age 28, hugged her young daughter, fighting back tears as he hugged her tightly. He knew that it would be a five long year deployment.

"It's okay sweetie," His voice started to crack. "I won't be gone long and before you know it, we'll be together again as a family." Tears started to running down his face.

Elsa, who hugged her mother, Combat Medic, Corporal Linda Ice, age 26, kneeled down and hugged her older daughter. Tears were running down her face as she hugged Elsa tight.

"Mom, why do you have to go?" Elsa said, never wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have too." She let go of the hug but holds her shoulders. "Elsa, you be a good girl now and watch over your sister okay." She told her. Her brown eyes meeting her daughter's blue eyes.

The young girl nodded. "Yes mom." She spoke, sobbing.

Linda gave her one last strong hug before kissing her on the forehead before getting up.

Henry put down her little girl and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "You be good now okay?" She nodded. "And listen to your sister okay."

Anna nodded. "Yes daddy." She continued to cry.

The father gave her one last hug before getting up.

It was time for them to go.

But before they boarded the plane, Henry talked to one of the caretakers.

"You'll take care of our daughters, right?" He asked.

The caretaker was a 28 year old woman who was a brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail with a slim figure. Her eyes were a brownish green, she wore a black shirt with a gray sweater; she also wore dark blue jeans and sneakers.

The woman nodded with a smile. "Yes sir." She told him. "Me and the others will ensure that both Anna and Elsa are kept safe, stay out of trouble, and make sure that they continue to go to school." The woman reassured him.

The Sergeant nodded. "Thank you Lizzy." He told her as he and his wife grabbed their luggage and began heading to the terminal.

Both the young girls watched as their parents leave, tears in their eyes as Elsa held Anna's hand.

Both military parents gave one last look at their daughters; their eyes were red from the crying. They waved them goodbye, in which the girls did the same, before leaving.

_End of Flashback_

Anna felt a tear run down her face at the memory. She decided not to dwell into the past, she wiped her tear away before continuing down the hallway until she was at Elsa's door. Her door was on the left side of the hallway.

The young redhead knocked on the door. She knocked four times in a rhythm, which was their own personal code.

"Anna, mom said to wake up for breakfast." She smiled.

A few seconds later, nothing. Frowning, the freckled girl knocked again in the same rhythm. "Elsa, time to wake up." She told her, her voice a bit higher.

Nothing.

She then preached her left ear on the door, hoping to hear something.

After a few seconds, Anna heard some rustling. Curious, she reached for the door knob and surprisingly, she found it locked; Elsa normally leaves her door unlocked.

Thankfully, Anna learned how to unlock locks from Elsa. She looked around for something that looks like a credit card or something. Luckily, she found a plastic card on the small table in the hallway. She went, grabbed it and returned back to the door; she gently slid it between the door and carefully twisted the knob. After a few times, she heard a soft click. Smiling she pulled back the card and placed it on the floor.

She slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door, carefully not to alter her. Once the redhead opened the door, she looked around the room.

Her sister's room was not as big but it was a decent size; it was a little messy with a few clothing on the floor, a sky blue beanbag in the middle. The walls were a white color with pictures of various music artists. She also had posters of some video games characters like HALO, Gears of War and Skyrim. The window was on the right side of the room with dark blue curtain, the light was in the middle of the ceiling that had a covering; her closet was on the right side of the window, filled with various clothing. There was also a wooden desk with a chair; on top of the desk was a light blue laptop.

On the left side of the room, there was a piece of furniture of three drawers. On top of it was Elsa's game console, an Xbox One, with a few games on the side of it and the remote and headset on the other. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall.

And on the opposite side of the door was Elsa's bed. The bed was an ordinary bed, with two pillows, the blanket was white with patterns at each end that fitted neatly on the mattress; the patterns were that of snowflakes. It was perfectly well made. That is if her sister wasn't sill in bed.

A playful smile crept on Anna's face and crept on Elsa. When they were little the young redheaded girl would sometimes go to her sister's room and jump on her playfully; even though Elsa didn't like her sleep being disturbed.

The younger girl tip toed her way towards the sleeping girl's bed. And when she was about to jump on top of her she heard her moan.

Confused, she stopped and looked at her sister under the covers, she wondered what caused her to make that sound? Many things were inside the young girl's head right now; was her sister moaning because she was waking up? Or was she sore from exercising yesterday? Having a bad dream? Another thought came to her mind, eyes widen?

Was Elsa…

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard her sister say something, but it was something that she never expected.

"Oh Anna…"

Anna's heart stopped for a second. Was her sister, Elsa, the one who took care of her while their parents were deployed, protected her, kept her safe and out of trouble, masturbating to her?

The shocked freckled girl shook her head.

'_No, no this can't be right'_. She thought to herself. '_She's my sister, its….it's wrong. Very wrong. Maybe it's another Anna she knows. Anna could be short for Annabelle or Ana with one A.'_ She thought as her mind raced at the other possibilities.

She stopped thinking when she noticed that something was moving under the covers and it started off slow. Her blue eyes went more wide when that part, she guessed was her arm, started to move faster. The redhead could hear panting.

"Oh Anna…Anna…yes…yes…" Her voice sounded seductive and vulnerable.

The redhead, whose face could be describes as utterly confused and shock, couldn't think straight and slowly backed away towards the door. When she was out room she reached for the door knob and began to close it quietly without making a sound.

"Yes Anna….almost there….yes…yes….faster…." Elsa's voice sounded like she was about to finish.

The blue eyed girl was about to close the door when her mother called her.

"Anna is your sister awake?"

The girl stood there, frozen, not sure what to do. She noticed that Elsa stopped moving.

'She must have heard mom call'.

Quickly, Anna closed the door quietly and speed walked back to the dining table. It was a good thing that she was barefooted because otherwise, her sister would have heard her.

When Anna made it back to the table she saw her father, in his military uniform, sitting at the head of the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up from his reading to see his daughter entering the dining room. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Anna." Her father told her.

The redhead looked at her father, she couldn't respond to her dad for at what she saw her sister doing, but that would be very bad; she needs to say something quickly before her father suspects something…..too late.

"What's wrong Anna?" Her father asked worriedly.

Coming up with a quick excuse, she answered. "Oh nothing dad, just saw a spider. But I killed it." She smiled, hoping he would buy it.

Fortunately, he did.

"Oh okay. Just make sure it didn't bit you." He joked before returning back to his reading.

The girl blew a sigh of relieve and went back to her seat. Though she knew that she was bitten, it wasn't a spider that bit her. It wasn't long until her mother came out, holding a different fry pan and the same spatula.

"Anna, is your sister awake?" She asked while serving her husband's eggs.

"Thank you, honey." He told her before giving her a kiss. She smiled and went to put her food on her plate, while her husband went back to finishing up his paper.

The young girl had to make up some kind of excuse; she couldn't just say that she caught her sister touching herself while saying her name. Well she could but it won't end well. Instead, she had to cover for her.

"Yeah she is. She'll be out in a minute." The freckled girl told her. She hated lying to her parents, but it was for the best until she talked to Elsa.

Linda smiled. "Oh okay." She said before going back to check if the bacon is done.

Anna felt relieved that her mother bought it. The young redhead waited until her mom came back, with bacon. The young girl loved the smell of sweet delicious bacon that just the thought made her mouth water.

Once Linda had finished putting two strips of bacon on each plate she went back to the kitchen, put the cooking utensils in the sink, washed her hands and went to the dining table and sad down; she sat at the opposite side of her daughter.

Henry put away the paper and the three were about to eat when they notice that a family member was missing.

Elsa.

The brunette was about to call her when a blonde platinum haired woman came into the dining room. Elsa wore a white tank top with light blue shorts with snowfall patterns. The older sister smiled at her parents.

"Morning." She said.

Her mother smiled. "Morning sweetie."

So did her father. "Good morning honey."

Elsa then looked at Anna, who seemed nervous. "Morning Anna." She told her sister with a smile.

The redhead didn't know what to say to her, she was still reeling in what she saw in her room.

"Uhh, good morning Elsa." She put on a smile, trying her best to not let her mask fall.

The older smiled before looking at her parents. "I'm going to wash my hands in the sink." She told them. "There was a cockroach in my room so I killed it with my hand and now…" She gestured her left hand to tell them that she has the remains of the bug on her hand.

"Go ahead Elsa." Her mother told her.

The light freckled girl quickly went through the dining table, passing behind Anna and went to the kitchen; they heard the sink turn on. While they waited for Elsa to come back, Henry and Lina were busy talking while Anna was in thought. She knew that there was no roach in her room.

After the pale skinned sister came back, she sat next to her sister. Now that everyone was at the table, they started eating.

**A/N: This is me and a friend of DA have been working on this mega-cross for a while now. **** Now I would like to thank my reviewer(s) about the description and they are right, but we all make mistakes and this one was mine.**

**Now let me explain, I was not sure about their age before but I did change that so it would fit better with the story. I should have done it before but I was really stressed out, not because of this, but I had a problem at school, in which I won't go into detail because it's private; so if you can respect that then thank you.**

**Before I go on, I kinda forgot to rearrange to years for the parents. Now let me explain, I was not sure about their age before but I did change that so it would fit better with the story. I should have done it before but I was really stressed out, not because of this, but I had a problem at school, in which I won't go into detail because it's private; so if you can respect that then thank you.**

**Now I know that this should be in the crossover section since this is a crossover. I tried, but couldn't since they didn't have a category for this type :(**

**Well thats it, stay tune for chapter 2 and for another one-shot :D**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**PS: Frozen belongs to Disney**


End file.
